Nightfall and SUN rise act 2
by Dragonzlayerx12
Summary: This is my whole script. Answers will be revealed. Will the new Questions be answered, And who is S.U.N?
1. Chapter 1

**Nightfall and S.U.N Rise **

**Act 2**

**Elijah walks out of a building, 3 people are walking towards the building**

_**Elijah: **_I think that's them

_**Steven: **_Sir we need to talk

_**Elijah: **_About what?

**Someone walks out**

_**Evan: **_Hey guys, what happened to him?

_**Steven: **_he got shoot

_**Evan: **_Really? That sucks

_**Tom: **_Really

_**Austin: **_Please don't talk about it; I need to go to the ER

_**Evan: **_They just finished with me, looks like they still have some work to do

_**Steven: **_So about what we need to talk about

_**Evan: **_Oh yeah come on, let's hear it

**They go into the building**

_**Elijah: **_So what happened?

_**Steven: **_Well it's like this…

**The door closes**

_**Scene 2**_

_**Luke: **_… so then we found out that the monkey was the thief

**Luke and Lex laugh. The soldiers next to them did to.**

_**Lex: **_That's like this one time…

**Jake arrives **

_**Jake: **_Hey guys we need you back at the HQ

_**Luke: **_And they sent you to tell us?

_**Lex: **_This must be important.

_**Jake: **_yeah. The car's here.

_**Soldier: **_Don't worry we can take care of this place without you for a while.

_**Jake: **_Why don't you continue that story?

_**Luke: **_She didn't start it yet

_**Jake: **_Good then I can hear it.

_**Lex: **_I guess

_**Jake: **_Yes!

**They enter a car, it starts to drive. **

_**Lex: **_So the story begins in my back yard

_**Luke: **_I need something to drink

_**Jake: **_you need a drink, what type? Water, Milk, Juice, Soda…

_**Luke: **_Water

_**Jake: **_Alright

**Jake hands Luke water**

_**Lex: **_So as I was saying; there was a snake in my back yard, not a small one either, a rattle snake

_**Jake: **_Where did you live? __

_**Lex: **_Don't you know I lived…

**20 minutes later**

_**Jake: **_really, the snake did all of that?

_**Lex: **_It was the town's fault more

_**Luke: **_Glad I wasn't there.

_**Lex: **_And what is that support to mean?

_**Luke: **_Um… I mean that I won't want to be there when that happened.

_**Lex: **_Good.

_**Driver: **_We might have a problem

_**Luke: **_What is it?

_**Driver: **_M.O.O.N soldiers have found us… wait they aren't M.O.O.N.

_**Luke: **_Good then we don't have to worry.

_**Jake: **_Still you can't be too careful

_**Driver: **_They aren't with us. I think the lead car has sun written on it

**S.U.N soldiers surround the car. The car stops but the driver gets shot**

_**Captain:**_ Get the people inside

_**Soldier: **_You heard him! Get the people inside

**They go to the car. The people in the car move the farthest back they can.**

_**Luke: **_Ready?

_**Jake: **_Ready.

**The soldier opens the door. Jake fires at him.**

_**Captain: **_Good, they are in there. Go get them

_**Soldier: **_You heard him! Go get them!

**In the car**

_**Jake: **_They're coming

_**Luke:**_ Get ready

_**Lex: **_We are. Here they come!

_**Jake: **_Fire!

_**Lex: **_I was planning that

**Soldiers open the back doors, Lex shoots them.**

_**Luke: **_Now we have to guard 2 places

_**Lex: **_You two get the front, I'll take the back

_**Jake: **_Alright

_**Lex: **_Good luck.

**A soldier shoots Lex.**

_**Luke: **_Lex!

_**Lex: **_I'm alright

_**Jake: **_We're surrounded

**They run out of bullets**

_**Luke: **_No

**They get out of the car.**

_**Captain: **_Do you all surrender

_**Luke: **_... Yes we do

_**Captain: **_good. Get them

_**Scene 3**_

_**Elijah: **_So we no longer have to deal with M.O.O.N

_**Steven: **_Yeah. But I think that S.U.N might take its place

_**Evan: **_If it does we'll be there

_**Elijah: **_he's right. Don't worry. I'm sure Luke would say the same things

**A light flashes**

_**Elijah: **_No

_**Steven: **_What?

_**Elijah: **_They've been captured

_**Tom: **_Who?

_**Austin: **_Was it them?

_**Steven: **_It can't be. Right?

_**Elijah: **_It is them. Steven I think that you are right.

_**Steven: **_We have to get them then!

_**Elijah: **_We will, and we are going now

_**Tom: **_Let's go. Steven I'm with you

_**Evan: **_Come on Elijah!

_**Steven: **_Let's go

_**Austin: **_what about me?

_**Steven: **_You can't go

_**Austin: **_alright I guess I should recover first

_**Elijah: **_I'm guessing that they will be in two different places

**They go to their different ways.**

_**Scene 4**_

_**Luke: **_Who are you guess?

_**Lex: **_You aren't M.O.O.N

_**Jake: **_Yeah who are you?

_**S.U.N soldier: **_I work for S.U.N__

_**Luke: **_Who runs it?

_**Soldier: **_The leader, you all meet him.

_**Luke: **_Who is he?

_**Soldier: **_Justin

**They move back**

_**Jake: **_I thought he was dead

_**Lex: **_So did I. I guess we we're wrong

_**Jake: **_Is he the one who wanted us here?

_**Soldier: **_I don't know

_**Luke: **_So you work for someone, someone who has you kill, and you don't know them. How many of you are there?

_**Soldier: **_I don't know. 5000 I think

_**Luke: **_5000.

_**Soldier: **_I don't want to talk anymore

**The soldier pushes a button that closes the door**

_**Luke: **_I hate how rude these guys are

_**Lex: **_I know right

**In a mocking way**

_**Jake: **_ Shut up Luke.

_**Luke: **_I didn't say anything

_**Scene 5**_

_**Steven: **_I think that there's a building about 1 mile away

_**Tom: **_Great

_**Steven: **_One bad thing about it, It's surrounded by mud.

_**Tom: **_It's a good thing we're in a helicopter

_**Steven: **_Yeah

**They land next to a base**

_**Steven:**_ And it is the real thing, Better call Elijah

_**Tom: **_Okay

_**Steven: **_Here it is.

**They contact Elijah**

_**Elijah: **_What?

_**Steven: **_I think we found the base.

_**Elijah: **_good

_**Steven: **_One thing I think we're going to have is back up

_**Elijah: **_Can't really do that right now

_**Steven: **_When can you get here?

_**Elijah: **_I don't know

_**Steven: **_tell me when you can

**They enter the building**

_**Steven: **_Where do you think they are?

_**Tom: **_If they based it off of M.O.O.N then we are too high up

_**Steven: **_How many floors

_**Tom: **_I would guess 5

_**Steven:**_ really?

_**Tom: **_I would also think we have to go to the Left side of the floor

_**Steven: **_Looks like we have to use stealth this time

_**Tom: **_Again, it didn't really work last time

_**Steven: **_this is different now

_**Tom: **_really

_**Steven: **_no

_**Tom: **_how long do you think we got?

_**Steven: **_30 minuets

_**Tom: **_That's longer than normal

_**Steven: **_It's going to be zero if you keep talking

_**Tom: **_alright

**They go down 6 floors**

_**Steven:**_ wait

_**Tom: **_ What's happening?

_**Steven: **_S.U.N

**A few S.U.N soldiers walk by**

_**Soldier: **_Did you see who we caught?

_**Guard: **_Yeah they were there when M.O.O.N was first defeated

_**Soldier:**_Do you know how we got

_**Guard: **_I don't know

_**Soldier: **_I don't think they are really that great

**They walk by**

_**Steven: **_We need to get them now

_**Tom: **_Yeah

_**Steven: **_Only 3 floors, only 5 minutes

_**Tom: **_Then let's not waste anytime

_**Scene 6**_

_**Luke: **_Is that Steven?

_**Lex: **_It can't be

_**Luke: **_Look

_**Jake: **_It is Steven

_**Luke: **_See

**Steven gets to the door**

_**Luke: **_Hey can you open this door

_**Steven: **_it will take a minute

_**Jake: **_We only have a minute

_**Steven: **_Great

_**Lex: **_are you almost done?

_**Steven: **_A few more seconds

_**Lex: **_Hurry

**Steven opens the door**

_**Steven: **_come on

_**Luke: **_Thank you

**They leave the room a squad sees them leave**

_**Soldier: **_The prisoners are trying to escape

**He hits a red alert button**

_**Tom: **_Great now they've seen us

_**Steven: **_We have to fight now

_**Luke: **_we don't have weapons

_**Steven: **_We do

_**Lex: **_Then please lead us

_**Steven: **_That's what I'm doing

_**Lex: **_Then do it

_**Steven: **_Let me do it then!

**Steven fires at the enemies**

_**Luke: **_we need weapons

_**Steven: **_get there weapons. They won't mind

_**Tom: **_Yeah, there dead

_**Luke: **_thanks for that grade A observation__

_**Steven: **_Stop complaining!

_**Luke: **_Alright

_**Lex: **_Over there

**Lex grabs a weapon **

_**Steven: **_Great now join the fight

_**Luke:**_Almost there

_**Jake: **_Close to the next floor

_**Tom: **_we still have 8 more floors

_**Steven: **_And a few hundred more soldiers

_**Jake: **_thanks for lightening up my mood

_**Steven: **_you're welcome, free of charge

_**Luke: **_I heard that before

_**Tom: **_Who said it?

_**Lex: **_Me

_**Tom: **_okay

**They go up 3 floors**

_**Steven: **_almost there

_**Tom: **_Close, but we aren't__

_**Jake: **_don't talk

_**Tom: **_but we aren't

_**Steven: **_shut up…

_**Lex: **_…Luke

_**Luke: **_I wasn't talking at all

_**Steven: **_Yeah shut up

_**Luke: **_hey!

_**Steven: **_Need to call Elijah

**They call Elijah**

_**Elijah: **_What do you want?

_**Steven: **_we need backup

_**Elijah: **_We can't get to you yet

_**Steven: **_we need it

_**Elijah: **_really, I don't think you need us

_**Steven: **_Fine

_**Elijah: **_good

**Elijah hangs up**

_**Scene 7**_

_**Steven: **_We have to get up to the last floor really fast

_**Luke: **_how?

_**Steven: **_we rush

_**Lex: **_Great plan, with that we most likely won't die!

_**Steven: **_I hear your sarcasm and I don't like it__

_**Luke: **_Your plan could get us killed

_**Lex: **_Could?

_**Tom: **_We are really good, we could do it

_**Jake: **_yeah

_**Steven: **_Let's do it

**They all go up to the last floor**

_**Steven: **_okay now we got ourselves a ride

_**Luke: **_great now let's get out of here!

_**Jake: **_I spent my time in here

_**Luke: **_Where is it?

_**Steven: **_Outside

_**Lex: **_Let's go

**They leave**

_**Luke: **_Now where is it?

_**Steven: **_There

**A helicopter comes down and gets them.**

_**Scene 8**_

_**Steven: **_How are we going to find Elijah?

_**Luke: **_Let's just listen__

_**Lex**_: right

_**Steven: **_Fine

_**Tom: **_What would we here?

_**Jake: **_talking.

_**Tom: **_I know but what would happen_**.**_

_**Jake: **_He would just call us

_**Lex: **_Shut up you two!

**They get to the beach**

_**Steven: **_Elijah! Where are you

_**Elijah: **_Over here

_**Steven: **_alright

_**Tom: **_Let's go

_**Jake: **_yeah

_**Lex: **_We're here

**They rush to Elijah, Everyone but Luke gets trapped in a glass tank. Elijah, and Lex, in one tank. Steven, Tom, and Jake are in another.**

**Scene 9**

_**Luke: **_What's happening?

_**Steven: **_Elijah?

_**Elijah: **_I don't know

_**Lex: **_This is a trap!

_**Steven: **_Really I didn't notice!

**A person walks up**

_**Person: **_who will die?

_**Luke: **_What?

_**Person: **_Which group of your friends will die?

_**Steven: **_Who are you talking about?

_**Justin: **_I'm Justin

_**Luke: **_You lead S.U.N

_**Steven: **_What?

_**Justin: **_I will ask you again. Who will die?

_**Luke: **_Who will die? My answer is…

**The tanks start to fill up with sand**

_**Justin: **_Times running out

_**Luke: **_No, You are a monster

**Luke looks at both tanks**

_**Luke: **_For who will die, the answer is you!

_**Justin: **_That's just not possible

_**Luke: **_You will not survive this

_**Steven: **_Don't do anything stupid Luke

_**Luke: **_When do I?

_**Scene 10**_

_**Luke: **_Justin you are the one to die

_**Lex: **_Luke please be safe

_**Luke: **_Thanks

_**Justin: **_That promise is a lie!

**Justin shoots Luke**

_**Steven: **_Luke!

**Austin comes in and sees everyone in the tanks; the sand is to their knees**

_**Justin: **_And now another pest!

**Luke gets up**

_**Luke: **_shoot the jars to disable the tanks

_**Austin: **_Alright

_**Justin: **_No you don't!

**Justin shoots Austin**

_**Luke: **_Take this!

**Luke shoots Justin**

_**Luke: **_I want you dead

_**Justin: **_So do I

_**Luke: **_Shut up!

**Luke shoots Justin**

_**Lex: **_Get us out

_**Luke: **_Cut of the head, now we got to destroy the body

_**Jake:**_ what?

_**Luke: **_S.U.N, we need to destroy S.U.N

_**Jake: **_Where's Evan?

_**Tom: **_Um…?

**Evan is nowhere to be found**__

**The end…**

**Justin walks in the room**

_**Captain: **_Sir, how are you?

_**Justin**_: Great and they don't know that I'm alive

**The figure that killed the last of M.O.O.N soldiers enter**

_**Figure: **_My master, I Feel amazing. M.O.O.N is dead and now they don't that I'm alive

_**Justin: **_Yes raise my monster

_**The figure rises, his hood falls down to reveal it's Conner**_

_**Conner: **_Thank you my master


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

Steven: Sir I want us to have a recruitment and boot camp

Elijah: Why?

Steven: We have so many losses

Elijah: I know, I was wondering who was going to say it

A soldier walks in

Soldier: Sir we have everything set up we just need you to sign it in

Steven: Thanks

Elijah: I guess I have little choice

Luke enters the room

Luke: Sir everyone wants this so we can survive more.

Steven: Luke I can do this

Elijah: Thank you both

Luke: So what is your answer?

Steven: Luke shut up that's my job

Luke: Why are you so mad?

Elijah: I'll do it

Steven: Here you go

Steven hands Elijah a clipboard

Elijah: And there

Elijah signs in the first boot camp of E.A.R.T.H

Steven: This is a great day for us


End file.
